yoltrundfandomcom-20200214-history
The Traitors
'Treachery '''is a selfish sin of Yoltrund punishable in Valkahei. About The Traitors are divided into three different types * Traitors against the Self - also known as the "harmful suicides", these traitors used either themselves or their deaths to harm others. * Traitors against Others - these traitors betrayed other people for their own selfish gain. * Traitors against Reason/Traitors against Gods - sinners who in some form betrayed their God or Gods or use their Gods specifically to cause harm to others. Punishment The Traitors have three different punishments. * Traitors against the Self - these sinners are cast in an infinite blizzard, unable to see or interact with any others. * Traitors against Others - these sinners are kneeled over and frozen in ice with shackles of ice that hold their arms behind their back. Their faces are frozen as speaking or opening their eyes will cause their eyes or mouth to freeze shut. * Traitors against Gods - these sinners are crucified in the bottom of Valkahei, exposed and naked as lighting from the sky strikes down on them and a rain of ice and mud falls on them. Their torment is unique to their sin, some spiked in various ways, some impaled by the crucifixes, and so on. Description Brand ''"The Sin of Treachery is forbidden by all. To condemn yourself, your fellow man, or your God to the pits for your own selfish gain is a dark act that only the strongest flame may purify." Treachery against the Self described by the King "Traitor! Belonging to the Flames, you are. Such filth must be cast into Flame from whence it was born. You torment yourself, believing your torment greater than that of others. Torching and burning yourself, wroughting yourself down like iron and stone. Tearing the timbers and cutting down the pillars of your soul. And to betray yourself is to betray All. And in the end, they all burn." Treachery against Others described by the King "Traitor! Belonging to the Flames, you are. Such filth must be cast into Flame from whence it was born. What would you hope to gain from betraying your fellow Man? Power? Riches? Glory? Land? Titles? There are Gods, Men, and Kings much like yourself. And in the end, they all burn." Treachery against Gods described by the King "Traitor! Belonging to the Flames, you are. Such filth must be cast into Flame from whence it was born. Not only do you betray your god, you betray your reason. Did you kill wrongly in your god's name? Lie in the name of your god for your own gain? How many died and spilled innocent blood over your lies? There are Gods, Men, and Kings much like yourself. And in the end, they all burn." Trivia * The mark of the Traitors is an inverted pentacle, possibly a reference to Lucifer. * The torments for the Traitors are unique in the fact that they are not some form of Karma or payback, but are preventative, as if the torments are to keep the traitors from repeating their crimes. * The torments in Valkahei for the traitors are different in the fact that they are not based on physical pain, but mental. They require little blood and little actual pain, but act more as a prison. They also don't use fire, using ice instead.